


Here I sit...

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: Original Workings
Genre: Conflict, In-Class, Other, free form, thoughts, writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sit here at my table. Low on energy, high on emotions, and dead in the mind. Well, okay, not completely. Awake enough to notice you trying to get to her, and I give you the “Stop fucking around bitch” look. I am sitting here, thoughts stuck in my own mind. I try to ignore my cramps and pains, and the headache forming in my muscles. I am checked out mentally, but it’s whatever. Someone with a snobby attitude assumes she gets it all, and sums us all up, but it’s only because she’s a fucking control freak. White noise surrounding me, as I sit here at my table…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I sit...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a feeling driven thing....

I sit here at my table. Low on energy, high on emotions, and dead in the mind. Well, okay, not completely. Awake enough to notice you trying to get to her, and I give you the “Stop fucking around bitch” look. I am sitting here, thoughts stuck in my own mind. I try to ignore my cramps and pains, and the headache forming in my muscles. I am checked out mentally, but it’s whatever. Someone with a snobby attitude assumes she gets it all, and sums us all up, but it’s only because she’s a fucking control freak. White noise surrounding me, as I sit here at my table…


End file.
